This invention relates to fried food products made from potato dough to which certain water absorbent fibers (hereinafter "fibrous cellulosic material"), preferably highly pectinated cellulosic material (hereinafter "cellulosic absorbent material"), most preferably modified citrus absorbent material (hereinafter "MCAM") or sugar beet pulp absorbent material (hereinafter "SAM"), has been added. While citrus fruits are primary sources of high pectin containing cellulosic fibers, other food sources such as apples, apricots, and watermelon rinds are also high in pectin and can also be employed as sources of fiber in the present invention. Although the preferred embodiments of this invention incorporate fibrous cellulosic material high in pectin content, certain other sources of fibrous cellulosic material also may be used successfully and will be disclosed herein.
Several references disclose that the addition of citrus fiber to various food compositions results in certain improvements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,449 of Swisher (assigned to Sunkist Growers Inc.), issued June 28, 1974, discloses that the addition of raw fresh citrus peel to cakes yields a natural "bite" feeling in the mouth. Initially, the raw fresh citrus peel is immersed in hot vegetable oil under atmospheric pressure in order to dehydrate the peel. Next, the peel is further dehydrated by vacuum until the peel has a moisture content of 15 percent or less. Finally, the peel material is separated from the oil and then drained.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,634 to Singer (assigned to Calogics), issued Apr. 13, 1971, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,732 to Staub (assigned to General Foods), issued Apr. 12, 1983, disclose the addition of cellulosic materials, such as citrus albedo, in addition to pineapple core bulking agent and sugar beet pulp bulking agent to create low calorie food products such as spaghetti, macaroni, and related pasta products. Also, the inclusion of this fiber in low calorie food compositions high in polysaccharides or polyols is said to alleviate the diarrhea often resulting from ingestion of low calorie food products high in polysaccharides or polyols.
The prior art does not disclose the addition of citrus fiber or other cellulosic fibers to potato-based dough used in the manufacture of fried foods. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,575 to Saunders et al. (assigned to Amfac Foods, Inc.), issued Aug. 26, 1980, discusses a process for preparing frozen french fried potatoes in order to increase the crispness of finished french fries after microwave reheating. The french fries have an undulating side surface configuration of particular dimensions which is specifically adapted for microwave reheating. In order to increase the crispness of the finished french fries, modified food starch may be added.
It is therefore an object of this invention to create improved fried food products made from a potato-based dough, wherein said dough and the food products made therefrom are improved by the addition of a fibrous cellulosic material, said material having a high water absorbency. The source of the fibrous cellulosic material for use in this invention is preferably high in pectin (i.e., it contains at least 15% pectin), and most preferably citrus peel fiber or sugar beet pulp. However, certain other sources of fibrous cellulosic material can be utilized to achieve a cellulosic material having the requisite water absorbency and can be satisfactorily utilized in the invention disclosed herein.
It is another object of this invention to create a potato-based dough which exhibits improved workability or pliability after said dough is mixed and stored, due to the "conditioning" which said dough undergoes as a result of the addition of said cellulosic fibrous material.
It is a further object of this invention to create a fried food product with enhanced flavor and texture after frying.
It is an additional object of this invention to create a fried food product which retains its crispness after microwave reheating in a fry-freeze-microwave cycle.
It is also an object of this invention to create a "dichotomous" fried food product using two separate layers of dough, the outer with added fibrous cellulosic material and the inner without added fibrous cellulosic material, arranged in a coaxial tub-cylinder geometry. Said "dichotomous" fried food product exhibits a newly perceived dual texture wherein the outer dough is crispy and the inner dough is softer.
These and other objects of the invention will become clear by the disclosure herein.
All percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated.